Alliance Service Cross
Second only to the Medal of Valor, the '''Alliance Service Cross '''is a military award given to soldiers who undertake "exceptional acts of heroism in the line of duty." Unlike the Medal of Valor, the Alliance Service Cross has an explicit combat requirement, as it "requires combat action during a campaign against an overwhelming foe." As such, most Alliance Service Crosses are awarded at the end of deployments or military campaigns. Typically, Alliance Service Crosses are given to individuals who display extraordinary heroism but do not meet the high criteria set by the Medal of Valor. General Information To be considered for an Alliance Service Cross, a soldier must be recommended by their peers and commanding officers. These nominations are then assessed by Alliance High Command, using the following criteria: * The soldier must have been engaged in combat with an enemy of the Grand Alliance. The soldier may have been serving in an army unit of the Grand Alliance or with an allied force. * The soldier must have displayed an act of selfless heroism, knowingly risking life and limb, to protect their comrades and complete their assigned duty in the face of great adversity. * Furthermore, the soldier's actions should be notable enough to set the individual apart from their comrades. Upon receiving an Alliance Service Cross, soldiers treat the award as they would any other under military regulations. The Alliance Service Cross, along with other awards, may be worn if specifically called for, such as during formal events or parades. Instructions are usually provided on whether awards may be worn in uniform, in civilian dress, or by veterans of the armed forces. However, awards are not allowed while in combat dress. History After the formation of the Grand Alliance at the end of the Third War, Alliance High Command found itself struggling to balance the various awards and medals used by its member nations. Varying criteria and styles of dress made it difficult to create a standard by which any soldier of the Grand Alliance, regardless of race or culture, could be nominated and assessed for a military award. In the case of the Alliance Service Cross, two factors led to its creation. The first was the need to create an award that could serve as an 'in between' for the Medal of Valor and the Gold Lion, the latter of which was an award adopted from the Kingdom of Stormwind. The second factor was the move to try and combine multiple awards for battlefield heroism from different member nations into a single one. The result of this process was the Alliance Service Cross. Throughout the award's history, some crosses have been revoked for a variety of reasons. Dishonorable conduct has led to many recipients having their crosses revoked, while others have had their award nominations reassessed posthumously. If a reassessment showed that the recipient was deserving of a higher tier, then their cross would be revoked and upgraded to a Medal of Valor. This is, however, a rare occurrence. Category:Medals and Decorations